


Fear Not Sweet Rachel

by tinacita



Series: Dr. Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rachel is sick, she unknowingly calls upon her favorite "doctor" and learns a few surprising things about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not Sweet Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> a long overdue story for a wonderful friend ... 
> 
> and apologies, i got VERY carried away ...

I sighed as I trudged back from the bathroom, for what seemed like the 1000th time this morning. As I looked at the disheveled mess which was once my bed, I wanted to cry.

I had been sick for 3 days now, with no relief in sight. I had called my doctor yesterday, and he was no help at all. He told me it was a nasty bug that was going around, and that there was nothing to do but let it run its course.

I begged him to give me something, but he told me that every medicine he prescribed had no effect. To make matters worse, he informed me that I would probably be sick for 5-7 days. The useless doctor then reminded me to make sure that I drank, so as not to become dehydrated.

Slamming the phone down, I screamed. Not a smart move, as it initiated a coughing fit. I fell onto my sofa and waited for it to subside.

Lying there, I sniffled. My friend from work was also sick, and my family lived over 2 hours away. So here I was, sick, and all alone.

Another coughing fit brought me back to the sad state of my bed. The sheets really needed to be changed, but I was exhausted.

As I stood there, I could feel the tears welling up. _Crying will neither make you feel better nor will it get your sheets changed_ I thought, chastising myself.

With one last glance, I grabbed a pillow from the chair and shuffled into the living room. Whimpering at its equally pathetic state, I slumped into the recliner. Grabbing the blanket from the floor, I really did start to cry …

I woke up about an hour later, feeling a bit hungry. So I slowly walked into the kitchen and made some toast. I took another small bottle of ginger ale out of the fridge, and sat at the table.

Taking my time, I ate the toast, and sipped my soda. Feeling a little better, I went back into the bedroom, and grabbed some clean sheets.

I should have known it was too good to be true, as I suddenly dropped the linens and ran into the bathroom.

As I lay on the cold bathroom floor, I thought again about my pitiful existence … only 1 good friend and a family who was wholly unimpressed by what I had accomplished and the fact that I lived in the capital city.

Sighing again, I pushed myself off the floor, and returned to the bedroom. I grabbed some clean clothes, and headed into the shower.

Thankfully, I managed to wash up without incident, put on the fresh clothes, and once again, tried tackling the sheets.

Unfortunately, showering had completely drained me of the little energy that I had. I got the dirty sheets off, but was too exhausted to put the clean ones on. So I unfurled the flat sheet and laid it on the bed. Grabbing the last blanket off the chair, I crawled onto the bed and fell asleep …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was reading in my library when I heard her chime … Rachel. I positively adored her.

There were others, but none like her. She was truly special. I knew she didn’t completely trust me, or believe me when I said I was like no other. But I was SO enjoying proving it to her!

It was a pleasant surprise that she was employing the preassigned method of contacting me. Smiling, I stood up to gather my things for our “visit.”

Upon arriving, I knocked, happily awaiting her beautiful face at the door. After waiting for a few moments, I knocked again.

Becoming concerned, I glanced around before using my magic to enter her home. My concern turned to serious worry as I surveyed the living room.

Waving my hand, I locked the door, and checked the kitchen, upset to find it in an equal state of disarray.

I quickly hurried to the bedroom, and had to silence my horrified gasp. There was Rachel, lying on an unmade bed, shivering, and struggling to breathe.

Very quietly, I walked over to the bed and gently picked her up. Freeing my one hand, I used my seidr to make her bed.

After placing her back in bed, I again employed my seidr to determine the cause of her illness. I was amazed at how simple a germ could wreak such havoc on a mortal body.

Softly laying my hand on her torso, the green light of my magic enveloped her, and began to lesson her symptoms. Covering her back up, I kissed her on the forehead.

“Fear not sweet Rachel … I am here. I will care for you and make you well,” I whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes, and stretched. _Hmm_ , I thought, _I seem to feel better_.

That moment of hope was quickly replaced by confusion and fear. I suddenly noticed that my bed was made, and that I had been nicely tucked under the covers.

As I surveyed the room, I noticed it too had been straightened. Now I was scared.

_What the hell happened? And more importantly, who was … is here?_

I quickly tried to think if I had anything in my bedroom or bathroom that I could use as a weapon. But then again, why would a burglar or murderer make my bed and put me in it?

Before I could finish my illness induced musings, I heard footsteps approaching. For as scared as I was, I was equally curious.

As the door opened, I shrieked.

“Rachel! My dear! What’s wrong?” Loki said as he rushed to my side.

Not realizing that I was trembling, he sat down on the bed next to me and enveloped me in his strong arms.

“Sshhh … it’s all right. I’m here,” he said soothingly.

“Loki?!” I asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

Looking deeply into my eyes, he softly caressed my cheek.

“You’re wearing green panties, my dear. Whenever you do, I know. So I came, only to find you in such a terrible state,” he said concerned.

Chuckling, I replied, “I didn’t even realize I had put them on. I pulled whatever was on top from the drawer.”

He smiled and pulled me close again.

Suddenly I gasped and tried pushing him away. “Loki! You need to get out of here! You’ll get sick!”

My actions only strengthened his hold on me.

He kissed my forehead, then leaned in closely, and whispered, “I told you I’m not like any other man. My dear, I am a god, and impervious to your pathetic little germs.”

I managed to wriggle free from his grasp just enough to look him in the eye.

“A god?” I asked.

He smiled and nodded. “I would belong to what your kind considers Norse mythology. I am Loki, commonly if not somewhat incorrectly known as the god of mischief and lies.”

I tried, in vain, to recall what I had learned in college about the different mythologies. And then I remembered something.

“Like with Thor?” I questioned.

His smile was immediately replaced with a frown. “Yes. He is my … brother.”

Feeling badly, I laid my head against his chest, and said quietly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

This time he pulled away and gently tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. A sad, wry smile formed on his lusciously thin lips.

“It is not your fault. What happened … is unimportant. What does matter is getting you well,” he replied sweetly.

“Oh my god!” I shrieked. “You healed me! Again! Is that part of your … powers?”

Loki laughed, and I was so glad for that.

“Yes, I have been healing you, but slowly. I have learned that with these annoying organisms of yours, if I destroy them all at once, they tend to return much more quickly,” he replied.

He then kissed me gently on the forehead.

“Loki?”

“Yes, my dear?”

I looked at him, and smiled. “Would be willing to tell me more? I don’t remember hardly anything from my world mythologies class in college,” I inquired. “But I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it,” I added quickly, remembering his reaction when I mentioned Thor.

Loki kissed me softly, and said, “It would be an honor to tell you the CORRECT version of events. But now you need to rest.”

He laid me back down, and pulled the covers over me. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Please stay with me,” I softly pleaded.

His response was to lay down next me, and pull me into his arms. I fell asleep, smiling, and feeling better than I had in weeks …

Much to my delight, and relief, Loki stayed with me for over a week. He really was quite the healer; within 2 days I was all better. But he still wanted me to rest.

I couldn’t complain; he was cooking for me, and taking care of the chores. Well, let’s be honest … he was using his … seidr, I think is the word, to do all those things.

The best part was that he actually did teach me a lot … about Asgard, his “family,” and his powers. I knew there were some things that he was deliberately leaving out, but I wasn’t going to pry. I was happy that he was talking with me.

There was only one problem, and it was a gigantic one. I was becoming way too attached to him. I adored how it felt to fall asleep every night in his arms, and how safe and cared for I felt every morning when I woke up.

Granted, I knew that whatever this thing was between us couldn’t last. But it certainly wasn’t helping me right now.

I was sitting on the couch contemplating this when Loki walked in from the kitchen. He was carrying a tray with our lunch. I didn’t even notice him entering the living room.

“Rachel? Are you all right?” he asked as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

When he looked at me, with such concern, I started to cry. He immediately pulled me into his arms.

“Sweet Rachel, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Shaking my head, I refused to respond. It was foolish of me to think that even if he wanted to stay, he would. He was a god after all. And I’m sure I wasn’t the only one …

I tore myself from his grasp and hurried into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water, hoping to drown my tears in the shower …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting there, I was perplexed. Had I done something to offend her? Was she no longer pleased that I was here?

That’s when I realized it. I had been here for over a week, and she didn’t want me to leave.

Admittedly, I was rather enjoying spending all of this time with Rachel. Plus, I had been … ignoring … the others of late. They just didn’t compare with my sweet one.

So now I had to decide. As much as I wanted to remain here with her, it really wasn’t the best thing for Rachel. And the others did have some redeeming qualities. Maybe a compromise was in order …

Formulating a plan, I walked into the bathroom …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Closing my eyes as the hot water poured over me, I began to feel better.

The more I thought about it, the stupider I felt.

If he was a god, and it certainly was looked that way, then I should feel privileged to be receiving such attention. And I WAS grateful that he made me feel better.

So who am I to keep him here??

Between my thoughts and the running water, I never heard the bathroom door open. I didn’t even notice the rush of cool air when he opened the shower door …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I took in the luscious sight before me, I could only imagine what my sweet Rachel was pondering. I would discuss my compromise with her … later …

“My my … don’t look you delicious …” I said.

Rachel gasped as her head whipped around to see me standing in the open shower door.

“Loki! What are you doing?” she cried.

“I came to join you, naturally. Besides, you ARE well now …” I replied as I stepped into the water with her.

Despite our … previous activities … Rachel suddenly became very shy, and tried to cover herself.

Shaking my head, I spoke. “Now Rachel, my dear, I have seen you in this particular state before. And you were rather wet, albeit NOT from the shower.”

She blushed delightfully, and I wasted no time in pulling her to me and kissing her.

“Loki,” she sighed as I deepened the kiss.

She moaned even louder as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. As I broke the kiss to allow her to breathe, I continued nibbling down her neck.

Slowly, I maneuvered her back against the shower wall. Rachel yelped as I grabbed her firm ass and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

She was now at the perfect level for me to suck on her pert nipples. Rachel groaned as I ravaged each voluptuous breast equally, and I could feel her squirming in my arms.

I set her down gently and kissed her again. As her hands wrapped around my waist, I snaked one hand between us and started rubbing her clit.

She mewled at my touch, and as I slid 2 fingers deep inside of her, I felt her body relax completely. Even though my pace was rather slow, I could feel Rachel’s arousal steadily growing.

When I added the third finger, it took only a few strokes before she came undone and slumped against me.

“Loki,” she whispered.

“Yes my sweet Rachel?” I murmured as I was nuzzling her neck.

“Take me to bed,” she pleaded.

“As you wish …” I whispered.

I tilted up her chin so she was looking at me. Her eyes were still a bit glazed over from her orgasm, but she smiled.

Grinning back, I said, “Are you ready?”

“For what?” she asked curiously.

Chuckling mischievously, I used my seidr to simultaneously dry us off and transport us onto the bed.

Rachel squealed in surprise. “How did you do that?”

Kissing her, I replied, “I AM a god …”

She moaned as my lips continued further down her body. She giggled as I placed feathery kisses on her navel.

As my tongue reached her still sensitive clit, she whimpered.

“Loki …”

I responded by slowly dragging my tongue through her delectable wetness.

“Oh Rachel,” I moaned, “You taste scrumptious.”

Sliding my tongue inside of her, I had to place one hand on her hip to keep her still.

I delighted in all the sounds coming out of mouth. I took even greater pleasure as I heard her scream as my talented tongue found her sweet spot and she came for me yet again.

Lapping up her delicious juices, I felt her hands tangling in my hair. Lifting my head up, I licked my lips as I glanced upon her dreamy face.

Rachel bit her lip as she saw me looking down hungrily at her. But then it was her turn to surprise me.

Sitting up rather abruptly, she pushed me down onto my back. The view from this angle was equally as enticing as the one I just enjoyed.

Leaning over, she kissed me deeply, her hands on my chest. She then laid herself on top me, her tongue finding mine, and her one hand sliding downward.

I sighed as her soft hand began caressing my cock. As she kissed my collarbone, her fingers slowly wrapped around the shaft.

She licked each of my nipples while her other hand gently cupped my balls.

“Rachel,” I groaned.

Picking her head up, she looked me, winked seductively, and then slid down the bed.

I cried out in pleasure as she kissed the head my cock. She licked me from the base all the way up while still fondling me. Very slowly, she took all of me in her mouth.

As much as I wanted to hold her head and assume control, I simply couldn’t do that to Rachel. And honestly, she was getting me hard, and fast. Every time she slid her lips over my cock, I could feel her tongue as well. It was maddeningly hot!

She picked up the pace, and began to gently massage my balls. In what seemed like no time at all, I screamed as I came in her mouth. And she swallowed every last drop.

When I opened my eyes, Rachel was looking up me, a wide smile on her face.

“Did I please you … my god?” she asked cheekily.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I replied, “Very, very few have done what you just did my dear. Your god is MOST impressed.”

She licked her lips and kissed me. As she pulled back, she looked down and gasped.

“You’re … you’re already getting hard again!”

Grinning sassily, I said, “I AM a god. I have … wonderful … stamina. And it takes a great deal to satisfy me.”

The look on her face was priceless. It was a combination of fear and lust.

Pulling Rachel back down on top of me, I kissed her. Panting, she broke our kiss.

“Rachel,” I moaned as I realized what she about to do.

She wriggled down a bit, and sat on my thighs. Using both of her hands, she began stroking me, ever so slowly.

She placed one soft kiss on the tip before positioning herself above me. I groaned as she sank down on top me.

It felt incredible, being so deep inside of her. Rachel was deliciously wet; she must have equally enjoyed sucking my cock.

As she began to move her hips, I sighed. Every gyration caused such an amazing sensation.

Rachel soon picked up the pace, and I knew that I could no longer hold back. I sat up, gripped her hips, and started nibbling at her nipples.

She screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back. Her sultry cries only spurned me on.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I began thrusting up into her. I could feel how close she was.

Removing my lips from her breast, I breathed in her ear, “Come for me … my sweet Rachel …”

No sooner had the words left my mouth when I felt her inner muscles clamp down.

“Loki!” she yelled, an intense orgasm overwhelming her.

The sight of her decadent bliss and the sound of my name on her lips caused my own release.

“Rachel!” I howled as I emptied myself deep inside of her.

We collapsed onto the bed, and I held my sweet girl tightly. After a few minutes, I rolled us onto our sides, and slowly pulled out.

She immediately curled up next to me, laying her head on my chest. Under other circumstances, this is not something I would even consider doing. However, Rachel was so different and so very special to me …

Opening my eyes, I was somewhat confused. But then I saw Rachel’s lovely face looking up at me.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” she said.

Smiling, I asked, “How long were we asleep?”

She laughed. “What’s this WE? YOU have been napping for over an hour!”

“How dare you …” I started to protest but she silenced me with a gentle kiss.

After a few minutes of this … unexpected but most enjoyable tenderness, I turned on my side to face Rachel.

Gently caressing her cheek, I began. “My sweet Rachel, I need to discuss something with you.”

The joy drained from face, and she sat up, hugging her knees. Before I could continue, she spoke.

“You don’t have to say it. I know that you have to leave. I know that there are … others … waiting for you,” she said sadly.

This was definitely not how I had envisioned this going. I was utterly stunned.

“Rachel, please look at me,” I quietly pleaded.

When she looked at me, there were tears in her eyes.

“Rachel, you are very special to me, and therefore, I am going to go against my nature and be completely honest with you. Yes, there are others. And yes, I see them and take pleasure from them as well.

However, they are only there to please me. I do not care about them. I DO care about you. And you are the first woman in a very long that I want to please.”

I paused, gauging her reaction. Rachel was listening, but didn’t quite seem to believe me. Nonetheless, I continued.

“What I wanted to tell you was that I want to keep seeing you. I know that you would like me to stay. And I am not lying when I say that nothing would make me happier.

Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the best thing for you. I also cannot wait so long to see you again. So while you were in the shower, I formulated a plan.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes. I have come up with a plan to see you on a more regular basis,” I replied.

She shook her head. “No. You actually care about me?” Smiling, I took her hands in mine.

“Yes, my sweet Rachel, I do. I shouldn’t, but I can’t help myself. I know this is all difficult for you to understand, but it’s true,” I said honestly.

Nodding, she said, “Ok.”

“Ok? I haven’t told you about the plan yet,” I said.

“I don’t care, as long as I get to you see you again. And sooner, rather than later …” she replied.

“Oh Rachel,” I sighed as I pulled her into my arms.

“Loki,” she whispered.

“Yes my sweet girl?” I answered.

“Make love to me.”

I kissed Rachel passionately, hoping to convey just how much she meant me.

I laid her softly on the bed, and slowly sank deep inside of her.

As she moaned my name, I whispered in her ear, “Fear not sweet Rachel. I will always be here for you … my love …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
